Danger And Hope: Distress Makes Good Friendship
by Fir3danc3r
Summary: Roy and Ed fight a wanted criminal and capture him. OMG SURPRISE something happens. Ed will be suffering *rubs hands toghether evilly* anyway... I will need suggestions later (fluff is my weakness in writing) please read. If nobody reads this at all I'll probably go die in a hole. I will use an OC I've made as well. And that is pretty much it. Enjoy! Completed but abruptly stopped.
1. Ch 1 SHOOT!

**I am writing this for my love of Edward and making him helpless (ok not really but still it's funny and depressing... just the way I like it =D *rubs hands together evilly*) anyway this specific idea was inspired by BeyondtheClouds777's Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction about Edward getting hurt and only Roy Mustang is there to help him! It's amazing and I suggest you read it if you haven't already. I'll stop typing and let you read.**

OK.

Only Edward Elric and Roy Mustang around?

Check.

Being in the middle of nowhere?

Check.

Everything is too quiet?

Check.

I am ready to begin.

Roy and Edward were coming back from some "we need somebody from the military to do this stuff but the regular staff are 'busy' so the state alchemists have to do it instead" business, when they entered the slums of a town, that wasn't in great shape itself, to pass through a shortcut to Central according to Roy. _It isn't very lively around here... nobody is even out and about, it is quiet, definitely too quiet..._ Edward thought.

He turned around just in time to dodge a bullet that would have hit him in the crotch. "Guaaaah!" Ed squealed. Roy turned around snapped his fingers, creating a torrent of flame (also hiding a snicker about Ed's weird noise moment), but nobody was there. Then behind them the shooter pulled out a knife and tried (and failed mind you) to cut off one of Roy's arms, leaving a gaping gash with blood oozing out by the gallons. Roy thought for a second, _Wait! This guy is wanted by the military. An assassin that likes getting paying jobs to kill military personnel... I think._

"Damn it! Fullmetal, we're screwed! This guy is wanted for assassinating military personnel!" Roy shouted to Edward, "He has even killed state alchemists! Even some high ranking and skilled officers! We need to try to bring him in!"

"OK, let's try!" Ed replied as he clapped his hands and transmuted his automail into a blade. Roy distracted the criminal with his never-ending flames while Ed ran in and smashed his gun to pieces with his arm. The rest of the battle was pretty much Roy using his fire and Edward giving their opponent some massive injuries. Finally, the battle was over, so Roy and Ed dragged their unconscious enemy to what looked like an abandoned hotel. Edward made the wall wrap around their captive's wrists so they could regroup and recover from their injuries.

"Status report on injuries." Roy commanded, "I only have my arm wound."

"Geez, Colonel Jerk. I have some scrapes and cuts, not much else..." Edward trailed off as Roy glared at him suspiciously, "Ok fine," Ed rolled up his pants on his flesh leg, and exposed a deep stab wound. "Hey. I can still walk!"

"Fine, but we need to treat it none the less," Roy said bluntly and sighed.

All of a sudden, a horrid scream filled the air.

 **DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUUUH! Cliffhanger much?! My specialty. =3 Hope you comment etc.**

 **(This has not been proofread btw. Ain't nobody got time for dat!) I'll update ASAP! (A.K.A. in a week more or less) But I make no promises for the third chapter's update date.**


	2. Ch 2 Surprise Surprise!

**I left on a cliffhanger lol. Of course all of my chapters will have cliffhangers. You better have as much upperbody strength as I do or you might not hang with me! (The puns are coming. You have been warned.) I made this longer just because, but it's sooo hard to write as much as I want to. ;~; Enjoy!**

A horrid scream filled the air.

Of course it did.

This wouldn't be much of a fanfiction if it didn't.

And of course I'm stalling because I don't know how I should describe what comes next.

Ok I'll stop and try to give you details about it now.

Basically, the criminal they have captive was able to get his knife into his hands (if you want details he grabbed it with his feet and raised his feet to his hands. There you happy?) and he threw it really hard and it went straight through Ed's chest. In through the back, out through the front. (Why they turned their backs on the criminal IDK!?) Anyway Edward's scream only lasted for a second or two until he forced himself to stop because 1. it hurt to scream and 2. it made him look weak, soooo... yeah. And he fell on the ground.

Roy grabbed the knife and stabbed Imiliheart (that was the criminal's nickname sorta like how Scar got his. He is against the military Imili and his heart was apparently in the game -heart you get my point.) in the knee until there was so much blood loss he was knocked out. Roy dashed to Edward who was conscious but paralyzed in shock and fear and I guess pain too. Edward stared up at Roy who was frantically trying to stop the bleeding on the entrance AND exit wounds at the same time and failing.

"Hey, kid," Roy muttered desperately, "Hang in there. I'm going to burn your wounds shut. OK?"

Edward barely was able to say, "Ok, Colonel Idiot..." before his mouth started hurting as well so he couldn't speak. Ed didn't even feel the fire because everywhere was hurting and everthing was smiling evilly at him chanting 'he finally dies, he finally dies, he finally dies,' until he blacked out. His dream was filled with nightmares about the Gate. In one of them, a humanoid figure that seemed to be a girl was talking to him.

"I was taken away by the guy you despise... but you still don't... remember me?" her voice was soothing to him but also sad and lonely, "I miss you, so I help you whenever I can. Like when you were 11..." Then another figure opened it's mouth trying to... eat her? "I don't have much time! Now is your chance to help me!" Edward just stood there watching her getting devoured, quivering in fear. Nothing of her was left. All except for one thing... It was a stone that kept turning red, then blue over and over, as if the colors were fighting for control.

Ed woke up sweating all over. The only thing he could remember from his dream was that a girl needed help and that stone. He looked around and saw Roy; cursing like a sailor.

"Wha?" Ed started to ask then fell off... a couch? _When did I get here?_ Then he felt the pain everywhere when he drew in a breath. _DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN! THIS HURTS SO MUCH!_ Edward thought gritting and grinding his teeth. Roy speed walked over to where Ed was on the floor. He helped him back on the couch and well, cursed.

"Your leg is infected, and I think you might be getting sick," Roy bluntly explained, unable to hide how much he cursed himself for letting this happen from showing in his voice. _Well that explains why I feel like crap._ Edward thought panicing.

"I think... I... saw... a...f...ir..st...ai..d..." Ed tried to explain, but stopped because he was in too much pain to say anymore.

"Where did you see it?" Roy demanded, "NO! Don't talk! Point," Edward pointed towards the kitchen. Roy dashed to it and practically tore up the place looking for it. He returned to Edward with a kit that was filled with... umm... pictures... of... stuff... (Anyway) Roy dug through it and made a pile of the... pictures... and burned them. At the bottom of the box, there was one bottle of ani-infectant medicine sitting alone without any other supplies. Roy cursed, again, for the hundredth time, (not exaggerating he did) and dribbled it over Ed's leg. Edward was so numb that he didn't even feel it as he drifted off to sleep.

This time he dreamed about when he, Winry, and Al were kids playing at the river. It felt real, and it was fun, but he felt like something was missing... something important. Then a montage of the next years when Winry's parents and their mom died, and slowed down to normal at the time when they were going to bring their mom back to life. The same exact thing happened, but he noticed someone's presence there besides him and Alphonse.

Roy tore off his sleeves and used them as bandages for Ed's wounds. _Why didn't I remember he always carried a 2nd dagger with him! AND WHY THE HELL DID WE TURN OUR BACKS TO HIM! STUPID STUPID STUPID! How am I fit to be the fuerer like this._ Roy cursed himself, but stopped abruptly when he heard whimpering.

He jerked around to see Edward crying almost inaudibly in his sleep.

 **Cliffhanger! ;D Well it's not as bad as the other one. (Also the dreams are important for my other fanfiction once I get to Fullmetal Alchemist) Anyway, sorry for not updating. You have no idea how my mom gives me chores. It's almost non-stop and I have SUMMER WORKBOOKS! ;~; Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and the future ones too! :D AUDious!**

 **(Get it? audio Ed is silent AKA unaudiable AUDious?) I warned you!**

 **Edward: *groans* Ok, just kill me off already!**

 **Me: *smirks* Nupe ;3 you are important to my fanfictions!**

 **Ed: *groans again* I wish I died at the end of my original series (screw Fullmetal Alchemist BROTHERHOOD)**

 **Me: *has that I win smirk* Too bad!**


	3. Ch 3 Dire Stands For

**Me: Edward you have it coming to you!**

 **Ed: Shoot RUN AWAY!**

 **Me: Come back pipsqueak!**

 **Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU HAVE TO USE A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE HIM!**

 **Me: You.**

 **Ed: AUAUAHUHAUAHUGH**

 **Me: ;J**

 **Sorry I couldn't help myself. The characters are probably too OC, but I am in middle school! Please forgive my pathetic writing skillz. Sorry for a late update, this will probably be the normal update rate. (sadly) I won't make excuses, I have a very busy life and I'm doing two stories at once so you know it won't be fast, and I won't pretend that I am really popular and have author notes that are long. So once again, most people will read this after it has more chapters so I guess the slow update won't really matter to you... Anyway if you really liked this (which I doubt) do enjoy! :)**

 _Edward is... crying?_ Roy thought confused. _Edward never cries. In public at least. Then again this isn't public and he's sleeping._ He walked over to the wall on the other side of the room and noticed a thermometer. Roy transmuted it into the kind you put in your mouth to see if you are sick or not.

"Fullmetal, wake up," Roy commanded, slapping his face, "It's not that hard Fullmetal!" Ed groans and tries to sit up, showing no sign of pain even though he obviously isn't pain-free. "Put this under you tongue," Roy shoves it in his mouth and stands up to scour the hotel for a map or something. He heard a beep and rushed back to were Edward was lying down. His temperature was slightly above normal, but that was probably because they were in one of the hottest part of the state.

"What is it?" Edward asks surprisingly sounding like usual, then glanced at the temperature, "Wow, that's pretty normal,"

"I'm going to check your wounds again, and NO I'M NOT ASKING!" Roy shouted as Ed was about to protest. Roy unwrapped the make-shift bandages and stared at the leg wound. He touched the wound barely and made Edward hiss loudly and have a death grip on the couch. Roy backed away reluctantly, and went to search the hotel again.

An hour later, Roy came back to Ed lying there asleep, with his wounds re-bandaged. Roy barely looked at Ed before the ground started shaking viciously. Edward woke up after falling off the couch, again, and being vibrated, irritating his leg and chest injuries. Nothing bad really happened for the next ten minutes of the earthquake, until the crack started forming, breaking the floor apart. Roy picked up Edward only to drop him due to straining his arm wound.

"Fullmetal! Can you walk? We need to get outta here!" Roy panicked.

"I can.. if I have a wall for support... you are.. too... too..." Ed hesitated, "tall,"

"Ok, but now is not the time to worry about your height!" Roy chided, "LET'S GO!" Roy dashed out of the way as the crack opened where he just stood a few seconds before. Edward limped very slowly out of the hotel. _I want to leave him so I can go on ahead, but might mean he'll die! WHAT DO I DO!?_ Roy thought. _Damn! Roy just needs to leave me! He should scout ahead for a safe place but he doesn't want me to die! MUSTANG! THINK ABOUT YOURSELF FOR ONCE IN A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION!_ Ed thought unable to spout his thoughts. Just then, a sink hole opened up right behind Edward, with Roy at a safe distance away, removing the ground from underneath the Fullmetal Alchemist, him barely gripping the edge.

"FULLMETAL!" Roy shouted as he ran towards him desperately. The Flame Alchemist grabbed Ed's arm right as he was about to drop into the hole. _He's ok!_ Roy thought in relief, until he realized he gripped him with his injured arm and the pain hit him making him release his grip. "EDWARD ELRIC!"

Edward couldn't even scream do to terror and pain as he fell what was going to be his death.

 **Sorry that was really short.**

 **Me: Like Edward. =J**

 **Ed: I'M GONNA KILL HER!**

 **Al: Eeeeeed! *holds him back***

 **Ed: Let me go Al!**

 **Me: *sigh* siblings...**

 **Anyway thanks for reading. And CLIFF HANGER! For The Win! BAI until I update which idk when that will be but probably not soon... school is starting in 6 days... as of when I am posting this so much less updating more than usual... but then again this isn't really that popular so whateveh.**


	4. Ch 4 and GigglesSeriousness

**For the people who have read this. Thanks! It's been months of not updating if anyone cares. My writing style has changed (I hope) and I'm messing with the plot again. Bye bye old ideas!**

 **Disclaimer: not mine. Duh I'm too pathetic to come up with a good idea like Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Edward woke up in a hospital. He knew it was a hospital because of the smell. Extreme sanitation always comes with terrible smells. Ed opened his eyes to be greeted with a nurse holding a syringe.

"What's that for?" Edward asked rudely.

"Your family asked me to do this for them." The nurse smirked evilly and continued despite Edward's confused face, "They don't like you, that's why they all left. And your brother demanded that we put you down like the stray dog of the military you are. Because, after all, it's your fault... right?!" Edward jumped up, unable to find his voice only to be surrounded by more people restraining him. "Now it's your turn to pay."

"Equivalence..."

"You idiot..."

"How could you..."

"Ditched us..."

"Why didn't you ask..."

"You-"

"Philosopher's Stone..."

"The secret..."

"The truth behind truths..."

"Brigadier General..."

"If I hadn't..."

"My idiot pupils!"

"Do you hate me?"

"All is one..."

"And one is all..."

"One is all. One is all. One is all. One is all. One... IS all!"

Edward woke up from his nightmare-immediately sitting up and smacking a girl on the head with his head. His dire wounds were healed and left him lying in the middle of the sink hole he fell into very confused and startled by his less than pleasant dreams... Edward's vision blurred and when it finally came into focus the girl was gone and he was stuck in a hole at least 100 feet deep. With no way out. Until he heard a familiar yell of surprise from Colonel Mustang.

-POV Switch To Roy-

 _Fullmetal fell... there's no way he survived that fall. How can I ever tell his brother... it all my fau-_ Roy's thoughts were interrupted by a loud annoyed voice.

"Are you kidding me! You are just gonna mope there? God you're useless and it's not even raining-hell your not even near a source of water!" Mustang turned around to face a girl. That was all he could gather before she surprised him immensely. "Go and get him!" She kicked his legs and sent him flying into the sink hole sqealing like a little girl.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **I'm gonna leave it there so I can update twice in one day to try and make up for months of not updating. Ciao!**


	5. Ch 5 I should classify this as Mystery!

**Sorry didn't get both in one day. Oh well.. I promised even if they are short (once again like Edward). Anyway. Enjoy! And if you don't then... whoops?**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine now, not mine ever. Clear enough?**

Colonel Mustang fell right onto Edward. LOL right? Neither were injured from that and both of theither previous injuries were 'magically' healed. But they were stuck. In a hole. Together. With no way out.

For some reason their alechemy didn't work so they sat and waited. Arguing non-stop.

Luckily the military was forced to asses the damage after the earthquake before they killed each other. Hawkeye was put up to the task and when she heard their arguing

BANG!

BANG BANG BANG!

Riza dropped a ladder into the 100-ft hole and climbed down only to find two beat up state alchemists on the ground shocked by four bullets only centimeters from their faces. She smirked at them until she turned around and noticed the ladder was gone. And everything went pitch black.

Roy tried his alchemy again only to find it 'magically' worked again. He had to concentrate to keep a flame going without any flammable materials for more thirty seconds. Riza, noticing this, removed her military shirt, (she has an undershirt doofuses who thought of it that way) and threw it to the ground for the Colonel to use so they could discuss their situation.

"Edward, why haven't' you tried getting out of here before I came?" Riza said her voice intimidating and echoing around.

"M-my al-alchemy didn't work earlier n-neither did his." Edward jabbed his finger at the highest ranking officer there.

"The Colonel's is working now, so why don't you try it again... also... why are you both beat up?" Both male's faces flushed in embarrassment.

"N-no r-reason!" Roy stammered immediately being bombarded with Riza's hard 'I know you're lying tell me the truth or else' death stare. "Okay-okay! We uh..." Hawkeye's name was fitting in this moment where she glared at him intently with another death stare, "We were arguing over who's fault it was that we got down here..." Riza facepalmed, but after the loud smack was heard, more followed even though she didn't move again.

A shadowy figure, 'magically' here and unnoticed until then, emerged from the dark edges of the hole, not illuminated by the fire. The figure was easily identified as a female, who was slow clapping.

"Honestly you men are hopeless..." the mysterious girl sighed, "Don't you agree Riza Hawkeye? Also you name is very fitting!" She said taunting.

"Who are you?!" Riza almost growled.

"Who am I?" Ha! I thought you would recognize me!" the mysterious figure laughed.

In Riza's eyes, it was her cousin who always hated her. In Roy's it was an Ishvalenmother from the war. And in Edward's, it was his mother. Only two things between the people that were similar; they were all female, and they were all dead.

 **Perfect cliffhanger! ;) success! Sorry I didn't do it in one day, oh well. Hope you liked. This will at maximum have 10 chapters and minimum have 8. So hope you like my next chappie when it's posted (it won't be like Edward I promise!)**

 **I'm not one for long Author Notes, but please review why you think I emphasized/used 'magically' a lot. If you get it right I will shout you out. Actually if you review at all about this I will respond to it too!**

 **~Ciao**


	6. Ch 6 I'm Done

**Thank you Gena408 for being the first to review! Thanks AttackOnEverything as well for constantly reviewing (gotta love that username)! Thank you a Mysterious Illusion and IHadADream** **for believing in me I really appreciate it. Thanks Kristachan22!**

 **Guest, you know what. I'm not even gonna argue with ya. I write FanFiction because I feel like it. I don't give a crap if it sucks (I already know it does) don't like don't read idiot.**

 **So to a Mysterious Illusion and artistofwarriors who mentioned the 'magically' thing thanks! You both were half right! I did it to describe it to seemingly be magic and imply that it is not! Right on! ;D**

 ** _CAUTION_ : (Most people probably don't care) There will be a few bleeped out curse words.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. No Derp.**

Riza pointed her gun at 'her cousin', "Must I repeat myself? Who are you!" Hawkeye exclaimed barely keeping a strong, steady tone of voice. 'Her cousin' stayed silent so Riza shot her in the shoulder.

"Ahhhhh S***! My arm _just_ healed!" The different people Ed, Riza, and Roy saw flickered back into one image showing a twelve year old girl who pouted like she was just told she was grounded. She had brunette hair with brown eyes that looked insane and vicious- not to mention the fact that they twitched in opposite directions awkwardly- wearing ripped clothes like she had been living on the streets. Which was plausible because of her scrawny limbs and skinny features like she hadn't eaten in a week.

"But then again..." she tilted her head creepily, " It's all my fault... it's what I deserve... I should have accepted death and told it no... but I kept on living..." she lunged towards Edward and froze inches from his face, "You just help her... she's... been through worse than me... more than me..." the girl tilted her head the other way, "but she's stronger than Sarah... Sarah is me... me is Sarah... me is Lila is Katherine is Christina... but I was Sarah first... yeah first!" Sarah-or Lila or Katherine or Christina or whatever her name actually is- started shaking violently, "Too many... too much... too little... not enough..." Sarah-lets just go with Sarah- collapsed on the ground leaving The remaining people staring at her in shock and panic.

Edward reached out his hand to feel her pulse, but it was nonexistent. Shaken, he turned to the adults and shook his head. "Let's... let's just get out of here,"

As soon as the Fullmetal Alchemist finished his statement, Riza's shirt was fully burned and the fire went out. In the pitch black the Colonel shouted, "F***!"

"COLONEL! LANGUAGE!" Riza scolded Roy right before a piece of debris fell from the top of the hole onto Mustang's head.

"Damn it! What is wrong with this day?!" Roy shouted at no one in particular.

"Maybe it started raining," Edward mused.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" The Flame Alchemist shouted in the direction of Ed's voice, which happened to be in the total opposite direction of where the snarky teen actually was which earned a snort from his subordinates who stood right next to each other. Another piece of debris fell and landed on the ground until some light from the living world shone down.

"Heya! Colonel! Hawkeye! Chief! You guys okay down there?" It was Havoc. All three of the trapped military officers sighed in relief.

Mutant yelled to his subordinate, "We'd be a lot better if we were out of this hole!" In response, a rope ladder fell down from the hole. Edward grumbled as he started to climb, happy he would finally get out of the 'hell' hole.

As soon as they were safely out of the hole, they explained what happened, but convienently left out the part about the dead girl, whose body disappeared 'magically' like the way she appeared.

When they got back to Central, Alphonse nearly jumped with joy at the sight of Edward whose stomach promptly roared with hunger earning a giggle out of everyone in the room.

The next day, the Elric brothers continued their quest to find the stone. Because they were given a whole month of leave, they continued to look for that entire time- and more, to Roy's annoyance.

 **Sorry if anyone wanted more chapters and sorry for not getting to 8, but I am not updating constantly and I don't wanna be rude. And I wanna work on my other stories.**

 **I am sharing a different account with someone that I posted on that this will be cannon to. The username is ExtraAnimeEndings! Hope ya'll enjoyed.**


End file.
